


Catch Me If You Can

by Hipsterpotomu5



Series: New Blood [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drinking, Found Family, Gen, Mollymom Tealeaf, Some angst, even if they arent ready to admit they're family, my favorite dynamic of the new kids, no death tho, oh man, s2e7 minor spoiler, some banter, these two, thoughts of dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipsterpotomu5/pseuds/Hipsterpotomu5
Summary: “Well, anyway, here’s to us, two people who care more than they want to admit.” He took another sip and handed it to Beau.She took it, gave a little “Huh”, and took a more modest sip. “You’re words, not mine.” He groaned.





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> yea so Beau has definitely not for one second in her entire life thought she was gunna die until she got kicked into a pit. thats my headcanon :))))

Mollymauk couldn't sleep. He needed a drink.

 

He wasn't the only one. Beau had been missing from their single, cramped room. He found her at the bar, halfway through a bottle of wine. He took a seat next to her and grabbed the bottle away, taking a deep swig. 

“This takes like shit,” he said, glaring at her. 

She snatched the bottle back. “Go find your own then. And leave me alone.” She took a sip, and set the bottle down, letting her head fall on the bar. 

Molly took back the bottle. “No, I think I’ll stay. Your presence rubs me the wrong way. It's a good distraction.” 

Beau only groaned into the wood. “Is Caleb alright?” she asked after a moment of silence. 

Molly turned to look at her. “What do you care?” It greatly interested him that she cared about the wizard, considering she tried her hardest to act like she didn't care about anything. 

The monk turned her head towards the tiefling. “I’m not allowed to want to know?” He shrugged. “Fine,” she said bitterly. “I don't give a shit. Don't tell me.” 

He gave her a smug grin. “Well if you don’t want to know, I think I’ll tell you.” Beau rolled her eyes, but listened closely. “He’s better, now. I brought him to his room. Nott is with him, and I believe he summoned his cat again.” 

“Good,” Beau said. 

“Indeed,” Molly replied. 

Beau snatched the bottle back from him, and downed the remaining fourth of wine. She held the bottle up to her eye, peering in to see if any wine was hiding from her lips. She placed the bottle on the bar and sighed. 

There was a stale pause in the air that lasted minutes at least, though it felt like hours. 

“Well that conversation really went nowhere,” Molly said, suddenly breaking the silence. 

Beau only grunted. Molly scowled. “So let’s speed this up. Why’d you save Nott?” 

Beau turned her head back to him. “We were leaving. So I grabbed her.” She turned her gaze away. “What’s the big deal with that?”

Molly smirked, leaning in closer to the monk. “You were acting all brave, sticking your neck out for someone you barely know.” He rested his elbow on the table, and his chin on his hand, smiling smugly at Beau. “You act so much like you don’t care about anything or anyone. Seems like you care plenty.” 

Beau turned back at him and glared. “Oh, the pot’s calling the kettle black, is that it? I saw you literally shielding Caleb from the manticore.” Molly’s smug grin disappeared. “And maybe you forgot that I was right there when you  _ kissed him _ on the  _ forehead _ ? I was right next to you, Mr. ‘I’m just tagging along because I have nothing better to do’.” Molly waved her off with a disgusted noise. 

He stood from his seat and vaulted over the bar, scanning the racks of bottles. He picked one and fished a few coins from his pocket, leaving them where the bottle once rested. He climbed back over the bar, setting down the bottle in front of Beau. She looked at it, then to him.

“So maybe we both care more than we say we do. Well, I guess you can’t bullshit a bullshitter.” He uncorked the bottle. “If you don’t tell, neither will I.” 

Beau grabbed the bottle and put it up to her lips for a big swig, but quickly drew it away, swallowing and then breaking out in a coughing fit. “That’s not -cough- wine.”

Molly laughed. “No, no it certainly isn’t. A fine bottle of whiskey.” He took a sip, prepared for the stronger alcohol. He opened his mouth to say something else, but the sight of Beau still quietly coughing had him chuckling again. She glared at him as she recovered. He quieted his laughs with a long, happy sigh. “Well, anyway, here’s to us, two people who care more than they want to admit.” He took another sip and handed it to Beau.

She took it, gave a little “Huh”, and took a more modest sip. “You’re words, not mine.” He groaned.

“Don’t ruin it. I can almost stand you like this,” he retorted. 

She gave him the same sly grin he’d given her earlier. “You’re still insufferable.” She took another sip as Molly let out a drawn out “Ugh”. 

The two sat for a long time, quiet but passing the whiskey between them. 

As Beau set the bottle down on the bar, now about half empty, she slumped over, her head falling against Molly’s shoulder. 

“Get off of me, will you?” he said, giving her a gentle shove. She offered no resistance, and it happened in slow motion.

Beau tilted off of Molly, swaying to her left. She tried to straighten herself, but failed, and her stool tilted. She fell, arms stretching out to try and catch herself. Molly saw true terror in her eyes. The scream out of her mouth sounded as if someone had stabbed her. 

Molly was off his stool and by crouched by her side in a heartbeat. Her breathing was quick and shallow, and her eyes darted around the room. 

“Hey, hey, I’m here,” Molly said gently. He put his arm behind her neck, carefully guiding Beau’s head onto his lap. “I’m here, ok? You’re safe.” 

It took a few moments, but Beau’s breathing calmed a bit. “I thought I was gunna die,” she whispered. 

Mollymauk gave her a tiny smile. “It’s not exactly that far from the stool to the floor.”

Her eyes met his. “That’s the first time I ever thought I was going to die. I tried to grab on to the ledge as I fell, but...it happened in slow motion. I was looking up, I had no idea how far down it was. I could just see the ceiling getting farther away.” A tear spilled from her eye. “I always thought I was invincible.”

Molly hushed her. “You are, Beau. Your awful confidence is your least endearing quality.” He wiped the tear off her cheek. “I know it was a harrowing experience. But you’re still here, right?” She nodded, awkwardly as she was laying across Molly’s lap. “Did you die?”

“No,” Beau said softly. 

“No,” Molly repeated. “You didn’t. And even if that pit was deep enough and you were down there knocked out and taking your last breaths. Do you really think we’d just leave you down there? Fjord would never let me hear the end of it.” That made Beau smile a bit. Molly pitched his voice, imitating Fjord. “Now Mollymauk, it is just un-ac-cep-ta-ble that you left Beauregard down there to die. She was a ally, and a friend.” By now, Beau had perked up and was chuckling a bit. 

Molly smiled down at her, and she took a deep breath. Pushing off of him, she sat up, leaving them eye level with each other. “It brings me physical pain to say it, but I do care about you. You’re like, the younger sister that I absolutely hate. You’re not allowed to die. I have so many more insults for you.” Beau snorted. 

There was a silence after that. They both sat there, not looking at each other but not looking away, either. 

“If you tell anyone about this, I’ll beat you within an inch of your life, have Jester heal you, and do it again.” Her words, her tone, were tough, dangerous, but Molly heard the plea underneath.  _ Please, don’t let them know I’m not invincible _ . 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He stood, and offered Beau a hand. She took it and he pulled her up. “Time for bed, I think.” 

Beau nodded and mumbled, “Night.” She moved past Molly and and up the stairs. He watched her go, then looked back at the bottle on the bar. He took a seat, took a sip, and closed his eyes. 

  
_ Fuck _ , he thought.  _ I care about them. _

**Author's Note:**

> so yea can you believe that at 11:47pm I said the words "Well this conversation really went nowhere" and then instead of having to rewrite i just put those exact words into the fic and it was perfectly in character? and then i was trying to think of things for molly to say to comfort beau and couldnt stop thinking "but did u die tho" and then THAT made it into the fic too? wow what a night. hope you all enjoyed this, suffered a little too. Mollymom finally has to face the fact that he does care, but of course that doesnt mean EVERYONE has to know. they'll be back to verbally sparring in the morning <3 thanks so much for reading, and please let me know if you enjoyed!


End file.
